SCHIZOPHRENIA
by Katigoria Cat
Summary: Ahora comprendía porque no podía dejarle, era hermoso, era mucho más que eso, con sus enormes y redondos ojos que brillan cuando nos miramos, su rasa y blanca piel que incita a las caricias, lo amaba, no tenía duda, pero de la misma manera en que le amaba le temía. Incesto.


**Disclamer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente los tome para hacer realidad mis fantasías_

.

**TIMOR**

_Me encontraba sentada en medio de aquella pringosa habitación, las ventanas estaban rotas, la puerta roída y maltratada. Mire mis manos, los dedos que aun poseían uñas estaban mugrientos y ensangrentados, él lo había hecho, era mi castigo, decía que lo merecía, y yo le creía, jamás mentía; desde aquí dentro podía escuchar el resonar de sus zapatos por el pasillo, venía a por mí, de un azote abrió la puerta, esta temblaba igual que mi cuerpo, parecía que ella también tenía miedo. Con pasos trémulos se acercó a mí, acaricio mi cara y fijo su mirada sobre la mía, ahora comprendía porque no podía dejarle, era hermoso, era mucho más que eso, con sus enormes y redondos ojos que brillan cuando nos miramos, su rasa y blanca piel que incita a las caricias, lo amaba, no tenía duda, pero de la misma manera en que le amaba le temía._

_Con sutileza acaricio mis mejillas y levanto mi barbilla, sabía lo que quería, pero no sabía si lo lograría mis labios estaban paspados y resecos, me beso con fiereza esperando que yo le siguiera, pero no podía, con cada intento que daba más se laceraban. Separo sus labios de los míos y me dio una última mirada, cerró los ojos; con temor me pegue a una esquina, esperando que de la nada saliera algo y me protegiera, lo mire sin mucho valor, había abierto los ojos, podía ver la rabia en ellos, algunos sollozos salían de mi pecho, cuando vi que se disponía a levantarse corrí a la salida, pero no conseguí hacerlo había alcanzado a tomar mi muñeca, no se movía solo apretaba más y más, mis sollozos se habían hecho mas fuertes y si antes tenía miedo ahora tenía pánico, trate de pensar que pronto todo pasaría, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no sería así, de un momento a otro me aventó sobre el suelo frente a él, con la misma rapidez digna de un felino me tomo por el cuello y elevo por los aires, trate de quitar sus manos con las mías, era inútil, sentía como la vida se me escapaba, como un gélido néctar que resbalaba por entre mis labios, sería una fallecimiento exquisito, porque __**él estaría a mi lado.**_

_Sin siquiera saber cuándo ni cómo logre atestarle un puntapié en la cara, me soltó en el acto, caí con un gran golpe, pero no le preste atención, tenía una oportunidad y debía aprovecharla, corría por los pasillo sin mirar atrás y cuando estaba por cruzar por la última puerta, la que finalmente me llevaría a mi libertad algo halo de mi pie, y caí sin poder evitarlo, me arrastraba por el mismo camino que había corrido hacia unos instantes, trate de detenerme con las manos, pero esto no hizo más que terminar de tirar mis uñas, cuando entramos nuevamente a la habitación, me volteo para que pudiera verle, tenía los labios ensangrentados, el cabello revuelto, y podía jurar que sus ojos estaban rojos, no pude pensar en eso mucho más tiempo porque el levanto y empuño su mano, cerré los ojos para recibir el impacto._

La realidad me llego de pronto, abrí mis ojos y mire a mi lado ahí estaba el plácidamente dormido, mire mis manos y palpe mi cara, todo estaba bien no tenía ninguna magulladura, mis dedos se encontraban con una perfecta manicura, le di leves golpecitos en la espalda esperando que despertara, ronroneo y dio la vuelta para mirarme, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos no pude evitar sentir una ráfaga de miedo envolverme, salte de la cama y corrí sin mirar atrás, mire a mi alrededor todas las paredes eran blancas, por más que corría y trataba de huir más paredes blancas salían a mi paso, y fue cuando lo vi, al final del camino había una puerta, cuando llegue a esta, gire el picaporte, pero este no se abría, no cedía, cuando me di por vencida alguien abrió la puerta, un hombre alto con una larga y lisa bata blanca, metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero saco algo y se acercó a mí, yo me encontraba atónita no sabía qué hacer, no había tratado con nadie más que no fuera a él, repentinamente me abrazo y algo frio perforo mi cuello, caí sentada al suelo y vi como tiraba lo que parecía ser una jeringa, las paredes parecían oscurecerse, y aquella persona a difuminarse hasta que no vi nada más que un escenario negro.

. .

**Espero no haya sido muy confuso.**

**PD. Sakura es la narradora.**

_By.____Κατηγορία Cat_


End file.
